Never Let Her Go
by Maniacmatt01
Summary: Ellie and Joel have set up a town and a sanctuary for other survivors,the place is thriving. Ellie also finds someone who might just be the one


Hey it's maniac, I may or may not have amazing grammar. Also I just want to give some backstory to the fanfic- it's set a year after the main last of us game. Joel and Ellie found an abandoned town, and decided to set up camp there, soon others came and where welcomed. The town is now thriving with new people and is a functional town. That's all I have to say for now so goodbye and enjoy.

Ellie and Joel walked the perimeter of "hope" their town, much to Joel's dismay that's what Ellie had started calling it.

"Hope's looking good today, all the people are out and about" Ellie said trying to start some sort of conversation with the older man. "Ah, yeah... Didn't realise there were so many people here. Soon some people will have to g-" Joel started before getting cut off by Ellie " we're not getting rid of people, we finally have a thriving community. Why let it go now?"

"I was just joking, relax kiddo"

"Don't call me that... Old man" Ellie shot back with a small smirk

"I am not gonna even bother with that one- wait what's that sound"

"What the fuck is that!?" Ellie shouted suddenly filled with curiosity

"That would be dubstep"

"Dub-what?"

"Dubstep, Sarah used to listen to it. Annoyed the crap outta me. Essentially is just a bunch of computer sounds, well that's what it is to me" Joel tried to explain in the best way possible.

"Um ok, nice explanation and all, but where is it coming from?" Ellie asked

"I know... remember that party everyone was talking about?"

Ellie gave Joel a confused look

"C,mon, you can't tell me you've forgotten."

"Oh, crap. Joel we need to hurry or we'll miss it"

Joel and Ellie made their way through crowds of people and finally got to the main plaza of hope. The plaza and courtyard was quite large seeing as hope was quite a large town, with what Joel guessed a population of at least 25,000. The people that lived there now only stayed in the first few blocks around the plaza, seeing as there were only a few hundred.

Joel stepped back from the crowd that was gathering and took time to admire the small town that they had rebuilt. They had only used a tiny bit of the ton, but it was enough to keep them comfortable. Everyone had their own house and they had a small set of 10 meter walls that were situated on their "safe area" as Ellie called it. The plaza and all the houses were inside of the safe area and away from all the clickers.

"Joel... Joel are you there. Earth to Joel." Ellie shouted while waving her hands in front of his face.

"Oh what... Ah yeah I'm here, sorry I was just day dreaming. Look this whole party thing isn't really my thing so I'm gonna head back to my place. But remember at 1:00 pm we're going to have to go on a supply run, we're running low on petrol"

And with that Joel left Ellie to enjoy the party by herself, Ellie was able to socialise with the residents of hope a bit more seeing as Joel was the one who let them all into the town.

Ellie was sitting down, eating a sandwich when a boy not too much older then her sat down beside her,

"Hi" he said

"Hey" Ellie said, not very lady-like with a mouthful of food

"I'm Tom"

"I'm Ellie, so Tom are you new around here. I haven't seen you before"

"Ah yeah I only got here yesterday, and I'm not really planning on staying"

"Why? Ellie questioned now curious about the strange boy.

"I never stay in one place for too long, they all get overrun eventually"

"Hope will not get overrun" Ellie shot back a little harsher than expected.

"Ok, do you happen to have a reason as to why you thing that?" Tom said with a smirk on his face.

"Joel and I inspect the walls everyday and the gate is always barricaded and locked so none of them can get in"

"Alright then Ellie, ten bucks says clickers come in by the end of the month" Tom declared holding out a ten dollar bill.

"Alright, deals on" Ellie replied back also holding a ten dollar bill.

"Well Tom, it was nice meeting you, see you tomorrow I guess"

"Alright see ya Ellie"

Ellie made her way back to where Joels' house was. She knocked on the door and Joel soon opened the door and made his way out.

"Alright, you ready for the run" Joel asked

"Um Joel, could we do the run tomorrow, I'm kinda worn out from the party. Never done so much dancing in my life"

"Alright Ellie, we'll go tomorrow. No point going if you're tired already."

"Thanks Joel, I really appreciate it"

Ellie went back to her own house, she couldn't believe it when she got the house. Of course she was Joel's neighbour but she didn't mind. She was just glad she got her own house

Ellie went through her kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. Trying to get some sense of time she looked at the watch Joel had given her for her fifthteenth birthday.

"Holy crap it's way past 1:00 pm she said looking at her watch which read 9:00 pm. She decided to call it a day and went to bed, she tried to go to sleep but failed when she started thinking of Tom.

He was so mysterious to her, she kind of had the hots for him, "he's kinda cute" she thought. "I wonder what he thinks of me" she had no ideas he had the same thoughts about her,

Alright guys my the last of us fanfic,hope you enjoyed lol bye


End file.
